


didney worl

by Ambercreek



Category: Overwatch RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The Houston Outlaws invite Boston Uprising for a fun day at Disneyland.





	didney worl

In was a way of saying "sorry for kicking your ass during stage 1". And with time to kill before stage 2 started. The Houston Outlaws invited Boston Uprising to come with them for a day trip to Disneyland!

The sun was barely up when both teams were jammed into a bus to start the long drive.

Muma and Gumsu were seated next to one another, probably talking about Tank tips and tricks. Muma jokingly saying that the next time Boston and Houston go up against each other he will stick as Symmetra.

Neko and Striker were seated across from Rawkus and Jake. They had to be talking about something funny since laughter kept coming from both seats.

Mistakes’s face was pressed into the glass of the window as he was fast asleep. Linkzr sitting next to him. Taking photos of him and drawing things over it in the photo app on his phone or messing around with the different filters on snapchat.

He’s made sure to post them on Twitter so everyone else could see.

It was around noon when they finally arrived at Disneyland, Mistakes being violently awoken when the bus stopped as was flung forward.

They all exited the bus, following the Coaches who showed them where to go to pick up their passes.

With their fast passes in hand. They were all ready for a day of fun - until they spot an all too familiar looking orange, white, and blue from a little bit over the gate was.

The London Spitfire?

Linkzr notices Birdring and his eyes seemed to glow red. "You have a lot of nerve being alive!" He shouts before chasing after him.

Both teams can only look in horror as Linkzr runs after Birdring.

This is what happens when competitive things get way to out of hand.

With the eventual fight against each other loomed overhead, it didn't get in the way of both teams having a fun day.


End file.
